Soul Eater 100 Themes Challenge
by CJ Blackwing
Summary: The 100 themes challenge! Fluff, drama, comedy, it's all gonna be crammed in here somewhere. Stein/Marie with other pairings to come. Rated K for now. Newest theme: #87 - Food
1. 86 Seeing Red

… Yes, I'm jumping into the abyss that is the 100 Themes Challenge. (It's a rather fun-looking, epic abyss, though…) I may not emerge victorious, but it's sure worth a try.

A good chunk of these are going to be Stein/Marie, implicit or otherwise, but some are going to be mainly about the other characters. (Soul/Maka will be included fo' sho'.) Some will be short (drabble length) and some will probably be long enough to be defined as 'one-shots'. (… there's a difference between those two, right? ____)

But they will all be receiving the very best of my loving fangirl care, even if I never finish this thing.

Without further ado (jeez that sounds so pretentious) let's start with the first one! Er, #86. Yeah.

Byt the way, just a canonity double-check - Death Scythe (Spirit) is sometimes referred to as just 'scythe', right? Not like it matters much, you guys will get it

PS- I dun own Soul Eater n____n

* * *

Marie nervously adjusted her green bandanna as she stepped inside the school. She carefully removed her coat as she walked toward her classroom, expecting to encounter a co-worker any second.

It was an unsuspecting Death Scythe who walked into her line of sight first. Marie waved a cheery hello, and he did likewise. "G'morning, Death Scythe, what are you here for—"

She stopped as his jaw dropped like he had seen Maka naked. She frowned and crossed her arms. "What?" she snapped as he stared at her.

"Spirit, I think she was playing with my chemicals last night," a low, deadpan voice announced behind her. Marie's blood ran cold as she realized her bandanna was missing and something was falling past her ears.

Scythe began to laugh. "You… your _hair_?!"

"STEIN!!" Marie whirled around and snatched the bandanna out of his hand. She opened her mouth to speak again, but found no words as her newly-dyed, shoulder-length, cherry-red hair cascaded free the rest of the way. Scythe's laughter echoed in her ears as she chased Stein down the hall, swinging her hammer arm as hard as she could. "YOU were the one who tampered with my shampoo!"

"Wait, you can't accuse me; of that; you have no proof…"

"Proof?! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, YOU—"

"When would I have tampered with it? I wasn't home when you showered." Stein dodged a particularly dangerous blow from the wrathful pseudo-redhead.

"That doesn't mean ANYTHING! And even if you didn't do it, why'd you have to go and yank my bandanna off?!"

"It's not like you could've hidden it all day or anything."

"Yes I could have! And then I could have made YOU fix it!"

Despite the havoc Marie was causing, Scythe didn't try to interfere, but began to contemplate how the students would react to her ridiculously red hair.

"I didn't even know they were living together." Scythe jumped as Justin spoke from behind him. "Is that even allowed?" the blonde continued, removing one earbud.

"Eh... no one's complained, and there haven't been any real problems before now." Except for, of course, when Marie's eyebrows mysteriously turned scarlet last week. They were still repairing the main entryway after her similarly destructive fit there. Scythe rubbed his forehead and hoped the mayhem would stop soon.

* * *

Somewhat crack-ish, but still a lot of fun to write~ I hope this was a good way to start the challenge. n__n;


	2. 82 Can You Hear Me?

Marie trotted enthusiastically down the cold stone staircase. Her right hand grasped a plate of fresh sugar cookies (courtesy of Tsubaki) and her left hand held a thin stack of worksheets completed by the students. The cookies were for Chrona, the papers for Stein. Marie grimaced as she thought of the hell she'd have to go through to get him to grade them.

"_Science is supposed to be your subject!"_

"_But I'm busy…"_

"_Busy with what?!"_

"_This."_

"… _That's a blank piece of paper, Stein…"_

"_Exactly."_

Her reverie was interrupted as she lost her footing and violently pitched forward. The cookies and papers flew out of her hands and scattered, despite her clumsy attempts to cling to them.

"HELP-- AH!!"

She tripped over two more steps before crashing in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Her face scraped against the stone floor as papers and cookies mixed in a jumbled heap.

"Owww..." she moaned as she lifted her head, trying to ignore the pain washing over her face. "Nnng. Crap..."

She pulled herself into an upright position, rubbing her face. A small sugar cookie rolled into her leg and fell over as she blinked wearily. Sighing, she picked it up and placed it on the plate beside her that was miraculously still intact. Suddenly, a voice beside her startled her.

"What'd you trip over?"

She flinched as the familiar rumble emerged with a hint of actual concern edging it. She frowned as hands placed two more battered cookies back on the plate.

"Thin air."

"... Again?"

"Yeah." She poked a sore spot on her cheek and winced. "Where'd you come from?"

"Chrona's room. I heard you yell."

Marie stopped as she reached for another cookie. "Stein, what were you doing there?"

"Looking for you." He said it in the most normal of tones, like he looked for her on a daily basis. Which he did. She just didn't know it.


	3. 87 Food

A fair amount of crack in this one, but it's still a fairly canon setting… man, I love the aftermath of chapter 40…. :3

No real spoilers, but readers of the manga should get the context and its… issues… D:

I don't own Soul Eater, no infringement intended, yaddah yaddah, now enjoy. :D

Oh, almost forgot – any of my fellow Honors English nerds who spot the symbolism in this story get a COOKIE!

To Stein's surprise, Marie ordered a salad at dinner that night.

It wasn't the mere idea of eating a salad that shocked him. But at a well-known restaurant with a menu full of delicious-sounding meals, why would anyone go with a simple salad? There were stews and pastas, fishes and steaks, pizzas and casseroles – Stein liked these in particular, for they provided a dissection-like dining experience – and so many other dishes he was sure Marie would like.

Besides, he just plain didn't take her for the salad type. Weren't salads generally consumed by people on diets, health freaks, and cheerleaders? Stein wasn't sure he could be fully understanding all the potential implications of salad consumption, so he remained perplexed.

After the ditzy waitress had left, Stein and Marie sipped their (non-alcoholic) beverages in silence, with the only real conversation being Marie's lame joke about candelabras. Stein gazed out the window nearest them as the waitress brought breadsticks. The streets outside were oddly devoid of people; as he peered past his own reflection, a purple cat darted down the street.

… _Uh-oh_. That cat looked familiar. Before he could figure out how he knew it, Marie spoke.

"So, what did you order, again?"

He turned back toward her. "Something nourishing, as you commanded."

"Specifically?" she inquired further, making a face.

"I don't remember." Stein dodged a well-thrown breadstick as the waitress returned to top off their drinks. When she had left, he retrieved the breadstick from the floor and handed it back to Marie. "Were you not paying attention when I ordered?"

"Not really…" Marie glanced out the window aimlessly. "Were you paying attention when I…?"

Stein nodded. "You ordered a salad. Why?"

"… Why what?"

"Why did you order a salad?"

Marie's face quickly twisted into an almost childlike expression of confusion. Stein suppressed a grin as her lips pushed outward slightly, and her single visible eye squinted at him. "Why do you _think_ I ordered a salad?" she asked slowly, her voice tinged with suspicion.

His desire to smile vanished. She suspected he had... well, _douchebaggy_ reasons for asking, didn't she? Stein knew he had to respond with tact, otherwise they'd be paying for repairs to the restaurant for months, if not years. And they certainly didn't have that money _now_, of all times.

He cleared his throat and smiled. "Well, you... er, don't normally order one." he said with as much polite confidence as he could muster.

Marie ripped off the end of a breadstick with her sharp, pointy teeth, as Stein observed them when she opened her mouth. He opened his mouth to stammer out a few reassuring words, but she beat him to it, even with a mouthful of breadstick:

"Do you think that _I_ think I need to lose weight?"

Oh man, she was PMSing, wasn't she? Stein hated the irrationality of women who were at the special point on their cycle. Especially when they already had violent tendencies to begin with.

"No..." He didn't know what to say besides that.

She scowled in response, and they lapsed into silence again. Stein glanced back out the window, wondering if that particular cat was still there, but there was no sign of it. Then Marie spoke again as she polished off her breadstick.

"Well do you think I need to lose weight?" she asked abruptly, again with a mouthful of breadstick.

Stein blinked. "No..."

"Be honest."

"I am."

"Don't _you_ think I could slim down a bit?"

Stein was taken aback. Marie had never been concerned about her figure before, to his knowledge, though if she did ever complain about it then she'd likely direct her ranting at Azusa. But to him, her concern over such a shallow issue wasn't like her, the short-tempered hammer-swinging fun-loving Weapon, at all.

Besides, why did she care what _he_ thought...?

_Oh._ It finally clicked. She was fishing for compliments, wasn't she? Stein couldn't suppress a scowl before opening his mouth:

"No. Biologically speaking, your weight is fine."

It should have been obvious to him that a statement like that would only provoke a full barrage of flying food, some seized from nearby tables.


End file.
